United Lovers
by kissanyangel10
Summary: Hermione and malfoy have fallen in love who knows what is going to happen. Reviews and suggestions are welcomed and hoped for this is my first fan fic.


United Love - A Harry Potter Fanfic

**Chapter 1****- 2005**

One year has passed since the last day of school for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And Hermione was in Diagon Alley running a few errands when she runs into and old classmate.

"Here ma'am let me help you with those"

"Thank you,sir" Hermione replied

"Hermione Granger"

" I am her " Hermione replied

" It is so good to see you"

"Oh my goodness, Draco Malfoy"

" The one the only." Draco answered

As Hermione was about to get in her car he grabbed her and planted one right on the lips and Hermione wrapped her arms around Malfoy's neck they stayed like that for two hours and then Hermione broke the kiss and looked into the light grey eyes of the man holding her close and she felt safe for the first time in a long long time.

"Would you like to go out sometime?" asked Malfoy

"Yes, I would." replied Hermione

"Okay, how does Friday sound?" asked Malfoy

"Crystal clear " said Hermione

"Where do you live?" Draco asked

" I work for the Daily Prophet "Hermione said

" I own Malfoy Industries" Malfoy said

"Meet me outside of the Prophet on Friday and we can go from there" replied Hermione.

"Okay, see you then" said Draco.

"Bye" said Hermione while she was getting in the car.

When she got back to her apartment she checked her email and saw one from Harry and she opened it. Shocked by the news and as she read she learned that Harry is the Headmaster at Hogwarts she immediately called Harry and wished him the best of luck as the headmaster and he told her that he and Ginny are expecting their first child in August. Hermione went to bed on that Wednesday. Thursday passed without much excitement or news.

On Friday, Hermione sent her article to the printer it was only 1:00 p.m. then she typed the first paragraph of tomorrow's article . Then she changed into a beautiful black dress and put her hair into an elegant up-do for her date there in her office. Then she let her secretary know that she was leaving for the day and that to leave any notes on her desk and left.

Outside waiting for her was Draco and when she came closer to him. He kissed her on the cheek and escorted her to the limo and held the door open and then closed it after she was in the limo and got in on the other side and closed the door after he got in. As the limo started driving off Draco grabbed two champagne glasses and grabbed a very expensive bottle of champagne and popped it and poured some into both glasses and put the bottle into ice and they both took a sip. As they rode to the restaurant they caught up on each others lives after graduation and talked about where their friends have gone since then.

Draco brought Hermione to the most expensive restaurant in the magical world Tarantellas it is run by the Tarantella family. Hermione and Draco found a table in the corner and they both ordered a club sandwich. Draco told Hermione that Voldemort was gone permanently and that he never wanted to be in Slytherin but that his dad wanted him to be he wanted to be in Gryffindor. And after they left the restaurant they went to Draco's house and they went up to Draco's bedroom and they undressed and they climbed into the king-sized bed and they had the best sex they both ever had.

The next morning Draco woke in a daze and he couldn't remember what went down last night

"_What happened last night_" he thought. then it all came back to him and he wrapped his arms around the woman sleeping next to him and held her close.

It was two in the afternoon when they both finally got up.

"Would you like to move in with me?" asked Draco

"Yes" said Hermione

" I'll have some guys from work go and get your stuff from your apartment and I'll go get your car and I was wondering if you would like to work with me as a co-owner?" asked Draco.

"I'll Give my two weeks notice tomorrow and then I'll come and I'll work with you." replied Hermione.

So Hermione gave her two weeks notice the following day and the two weeks went by really quick and then before she knew it she was co-owner of Malfoy Industries.

Three weeks later Draco takes Hermione to the restaurant Tarantella for dinner and that is when he got down on one knee and proposed to Hermione.

"Yes" Hermione replied.

Hermione and Draco married on January 29, 2005.

One morning in February Hermione got up earlier than normal and ran to the toilet and threw up. Draco got up and followed her to the bathroom and by the time he got there she was sitting on the stone floor and she was flushed.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" asked Draco

"I hate throwing up," said Hermione.

" I do too" said Draco

Draco feels Hermione's forehead.

"You don't feel warm" Draco said.

"Oh really" said Hermione

"I'll call your doctor" said Draco

"Okay, thank you" Hermione answered

Later in the day

Hermione was sitting in the waiting room of the Weasley Family Medical Practice

"Mrs. Malfoy Dr. Weasley will see you now." the bubbly nurse said

Sitting in one of the rooms and Who comes strolling in it is none other than Dr. Ronald Weasley

"Thank You Ron for seeing me with such a short of a notice." said Hermione

"Hermione it is my pleasure, your glowing." said Ron

"What does that mean?"asked Hermione

"The glow is something that all pregnant women have a maternal glow," said Ron

"Oh okay" replied Hermione

Ron takes out his wand and moves it around and takes special notice of the stomach.

"Hermione, In five weeks please come back," said Ron

"Why?" asked Hermione

"Because you are having multiples" said Ron

"How many?"asked Hermione

"Who is the father that is the most important thing." stated Ron

"Don't kill him please Ron" said Hermione

"Who is it?" asked Ron

"My husband Draco Malfoy" said Hermione

"Oh my goodness" said Ron.

"What" said Hermione

" Looking at your husband's record he had a twin but it died in the uterus." said Ron

"So I am going to be just Like your mom popping out babies" said Hermione

"It is not something to be taken lightly" said Ron

"I am sorry for that" said Hermione

Five weeks later

Hermione and this time Draco decides to come with her.

"Mrs. Malfoy Dr. Weasley is ready for you and they both go and sit in the room that they were led to by the nurse.

"Hello there Hermione and Draco" said Ron

"Hi Ron"

"Hermione, wow you are really starting to show and last time I saw you was about at two weeks and now you are at seven weeks and showing this much is a sign you and Draco are having more than two children I am thinking you are going to have anywhere from three to ten babies." said Ron

"Wow" said both Hermione and Draco together

"And Hermione will need to take it easy and possibly work from home for the remainder of her pregnancy." said Ron.


End file.
